Grim Reaper - ¡Ahora estás muerto!
by Darkskyer Mako
Summary: Len Kagamine es un chico promedio de una escuela promedio. Tiene novia, amigos normales e incluso una familia exitosa… o lo tenía, hasta que muere en un accidente. Y ahí es cuando Miku Hatsune, la Enviada de la Muerte que llega a llevarse su alma, le ofrece un trato… ¡Convertirse el también en un Grim Reaper!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Uno - ¡Bienvenido! ¡Ya estás muerto!

Bueno, todo pasó muy rápido para su gusto. Demasiado, podría decirse.

Pero bueno, las cosas imprevistas son imprevistas justamente por eso… ¡Porque no sabes cuando va a ocurrir!

Pero mejor contar todo desde el principio, que estamos un poco adelantados. Todo empezó un viernes.

La idea aburría, pero bueno. Era el último año, y debían aprovecharlo al máximo.

Al año siguiente estarían tapados de parciales en la universidad, o trabajando; y las fiestas locas serían únicamente un recuerdo de sus días de gloria.

Para Len Kagamine, rubio de dieciocho años, las fiestas locas equivalían a un suplicio el cual debía aguantar.

Él era el único en su grupo de amigos que no tomaba alcohol.

En consecuencia no se emborrachaba; y al no emborracharse debía llevar con su auto al resto, que si se emborrachaba. Y cómo lo hacían. Cuando Len conseguía que dejaran de decir incoherencias, pasaban a desmayarse sobre el tapete de entrada de sus respectivas casas.

Len procedía, entonces, a tocar la puerta y anunciar a los padres que su hijo era "un irresponsable y un futuro alcohólico. Pero pónganlo a dormir y mañana despertará con resaca. Hagan que se dé una ducha fría y estará bien."

Len era el responsable del grupo; y, como tal, debía cuidar que los demás no hagan nada estúpido.

—Hola, Len…

El rubio miró a quien le estaba hablando. Era una rubia, sonriéndole.

Su adorada novia, Neru Akita.

—Hola, Neru…

—¿Irás mañana?

—¿Disculpa?

—Tenemos una cita —le recordó la rubia —. Iremos al parque de atracciones, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, sí…

—¡Te veré allá!

Dicho esto, Neru se marchó.

Len quedó con cara de bobo, hasta que sus amigos lo sacaron de su estupor.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Len! ¿Vas a llevarnos hoy a la discoteca? —preguntó Piko.

—Eso, hombre. ¡Hoy habrá descuento en todas las bebidas! —anunció Rinto.

—Más chicas irán esta noche. —comentó Gumiya.

Len asintió desganado, demostrando que no tenía ningún interés en las bebidas alcohólicas y las chicas.

—Cierto que este idiota tenía novia… —murmuró Rinto —¡Pero bueno! ¡Nos vamos a divertir igual!

Y así fue como Len había acabado en un auto con los idiotas de sus amigos.

—Le-en, ¡este trasto es muuuuy lento! —Rinto rió estúpidamente —¿Entiendes? ¡Len-to! Ay, soy malote.

Len cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia.

—¡Hazlo ir más rápido!

Y fue allí mismo donde su vida se fue por el inodoro.

Rinto pisó el pie de Len.

El mismo que estaba en el acelerador.

Len esquivó un auto, salieron de la autopista…

Y todo fue en picada desde entonces.

* * *

El rubio despertó y miró hacia el Porsche destrozado. Piko estaba vivo, Rinto inconsciente, y Gumiya salió casi sin un rasguño.

Len sonrió estúpidamente. Estaba vivo después de eso.

¡Estaba vivo! No debía preocuparse por el auto destrozado, ni por sus amigos borrachos, ni por esa mano que salía de uno de los lados más aplastados del coche.

Espera, ¿¡qué!?

Una mano, conectada a un brazo, yacía burlonamente cerca del auto. Len se acercó a ella. El brazo estaba conectado a un cuerpo aplastado, la sangre salía por los costados.

Vio que el muerto, además, se había roto el cuello, lo que le causó la muerte.

Miró el rostro del cadáver e intentó gritar.

Ese cadáver era él.

—Kagamine Len…

Len se dio vuelta a tiempo para ver a una joven de cabello aguamarina, quien aparentaba unos veinte años.

Ostentaba un vestido sin mangas, color negro, y estaba descalza.

—Vine para llevarte —anunció la chica, levantando una hoz. —, porque… ¡Ya estás muerto!


	2. Chapter 2

—¡Alto, alto, espera! ¡Tiempo muerto!

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, el rubio se sintió con unas inmensas ganas de ocultarse bajo una roca, entre más pesada, mejor.

_¿¡Tiempo muerto!? ¡¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir en este momento!? ¡¿Tiempo muerto!?_

La joven de cabellos aguamarina bajó lentamente la hoz, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con la risa que intentaba contener. Cuando el rubio le dio la mirada aprobatoria, la joven empezó a reír con ganas.

Vale, "tiempo muerto" no era el intento de salvación más inteligente que el rubio podría articular, y mucho menos en ese preciso momento, en el cual una chica iba a cortarle el cuello con una hoz para llevárselo al purgatorio, inframundo, lo que sea que fuese.

—Oh, tranquilo. Tenemos todo el tiempo _muerto_ del mundo —se burló la joven, aun riendo —. Estoy _muriendo_ por saber qué es lo que quieres decirme con tanto ahínco. Oh, eso es ponerle _espíritu _a la situación.

El rubio la miró con ojos asesinos. La joven levantó la mano en señal de espera.

—Una más, una más —continuó con sus risitas cuando el rubio asintió. Ya estaba muerto, así que, ¿qué importaba? Una burla más, una burla menos, ¿en qué cambiaba eso algo?

—Es que deberías estar _muerto_ de risa. Es decir, ¡estás tan _mortalmente _serio que consigues asustarme tanto _que me sacarás el alma_, chico! ¡Me harás poner un _pie en la tumba_! ¿Quieres bailar la _danza de los muertos _conmigo? Espero que no seas _rígido como un cadáver_ bailando. ¿Entiendes? ¡Es gracioso porque ya estás muerto!

Dicho esto, la joven estalló en sonoras carcajadas para humillación del rubio.

El joven se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y miró, fastidiado, a su interlocutora.

—Oh, Dios… ¡Me voy a morir de la risa culpa tuya!

El rubio esperó un poco más, hasta que la chica se calmó y lo miró directamente a la cara.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Len, arqueando la ceja. Miku asintió.

—Oh, venga. Me estaba divirtiendo, ¡no te hagas la víctima fatal ahora!

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Me voy de aquí! Al menos déjame morir conservando la dignidad.

—Oh, Len… Discúlpame —el rubio se conmovió ante la disculpa —, es que olvidaba que para algunas personas, la dignidad es asunto de vida o muerte.

Ya estaba. Era más de lo que el rubio pudo soportar. Frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse a donde sea mientras esté lejos de esa chica tan molesta. Su vida se había ido a la cabra culpa de ese estúpido accidente (no podía culpar a Rinto, el pobre estaba ebrio) y no tenía a donde ir. Para colmo —cómo si morirse no fuera suficiente— una extraña se estaba burlando de él como si fuera una especie de bicho de circo. No quería que su muerte fuera tomada a la ligera, y le molestaba mucho que alguien, a quien ni siquiera conocía, lo encontrase tan divertido.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro. No le gustaba la cosa, y las circunstancias en las que se encontraba le parecían incómodas y aterradoras.

—Te estás aferrando mucho a la vida…

Se dio vuelta y miró a la chica que ahora flotaba fantasmagóricamente frente a él. Lo miraba con un semblante serio, nada que ver con las burlas que el chico acababa de sufrir por parte de ella. Parecía tan fantasmal, tan lúgubre.

—Podemos hacer un trato si quieres. Podrás aparentar tener una vida normal, pero habrá cambios en ella. Y me has oído bien, Len Kagamine. Sólo aparentar.

El joven la miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Podré recuperar mi vida?

—No, pero será algo bastante parecido. Lo único que tienes que hacer...

Len sabía que si su corazón estuviera vivo, en ese instante estaría latiendo desbocado. La chica estaba callada, esperando que él dijera algo más para poder ofrecerle el trato.

—¿Qué es?

Ahí estaba. La pregunta del millón.

—Es convertirte tú también en un Grim Reaper.

El joven asintió, un poco embobado. Lo habían tomado por sorpresa, y no le gustaban ese tipo de sorpresas. Lo meditó, sin darse mucha cuenta, y lentamente, articuló las palabras que le podrían salvar el cuello.

—Hecho.

La joven asintió, levantó su hoz… y le cortó el cuello.


End file.
